TMNT : Humans In A Halfshell
by kiddie-oreo-chano
Summary: The TMNT suffered from a horrible accident in which they feel at fault...but now there's worse things to worry about. Teen issues. Now that they're human, UGH, they'll face any teens biggest fear... school crushes, jocks, dumb teachers, more jocks, shopping FAILS, and also the purple dragons, shredder, and his new assassin... At least they'll have their old (and new) friends there
1. Chapter 1

TMNT : Humans in a halfshell Chapter One : Rescue Mission Impossible POV : Michaelangelo

It was me , Leo , Don , and the ugly one , all kinda wading through the flooded sewers and-  
Raph : What did ya call meh , shell for brains !? NOTHING NUMB NUTS ! Anyways-  
Raph (again) : Take dat back RIGHT NOW numb skull !  
Fine ! Ehem , it was me , Leo , Don , and Raphie-boy ... HAPPY !? Hmph ! Ruined my awesome story ... Anyways , we were looking for our besties April , Casey , Wooffie , and Hime .

Leo said before 'never ever go to the surface unless its an emergency , dudes. Uh , like , there's new enemies and , uh , stuff. ' so instead , we traveled by subway. It was old and abandoned and stuff. Made sense to go through there , cause I didn't wanna go topside anyways , not since the ... accident. We don't like to talk about it. Whenever we do ,  
Leo gets all teary and stuff ... it sucks. Because he's the big bro , and big bros don't cry, right?

Donnies Kraang ball thingy was making noises back at the lair. When Donnie translated it in 'nerd talk' it was weird , but then I said ' me no talk nerd , nerd! ' and he translated it in English. I still didn't understand , but he doesn't have to know that! I know it was something about a new shot and stuff that the kraang were giving to the Foot clan for something else. We were gonna find the Kraang , take the stuff , beat the Footies , take that stuff , and then go back to the lair.  
Safe and sound , right? ... right? * crickets * Shuddup! * crickets * Shuddup stupid crickets!  
We ended up finding Casey , Woofie , Hime... but no April. DUN DUN DUN !

Casey was like "Guys! You gotta help us! April was taken by those stupid robot ninjas and they're gonna give her to the Kraang!"

And then I was all like "DUN DUN DUN!"

And then Don was all "YOU LET THEM TAKE APRIL!? WHAT THE HECK , CAVEMOUTH!"

And so Hime was like "Big brudder , it's not Casey who is at fault! They ambushed ush from all sides!"

And then Woofie said "The last thing we need is for cavemouth and gaptooth to start fighting ...  
again. Let's just find April and go!"

So Leo said "Wolffie's right. We've gotta find April , retrieve the secret shot , and thengo straight back to the lair."

Then Raph said "Yep , coz we all know what happpens when you're topside too long at night."

It got quiet. Leo turned his head so no one would see him , but I guess he didn't see me behind him. I knew what was happening for once. He was gonna cry ... again. He was gonna cry because he thinks the 'accident' was all his fault. Everyone else knew what was happening too. Seeing my biggest bestest bro cry like that ... I was gonna ... gonna ...

"NYAAAAAAAAAAH! BIG BRO, STOP CRYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIING! YOU'RE MAKING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CRYYYYYYYYYY! STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT! NYAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cry ... I was gonna cry. But who wouldn't besides everyone else who saw what happened to her!?  
And who wouldn't cry after seeing their big bro cry for the 100th time!? Not me! I was crying for, like,  
ever! Forever! Yeah!

"Mikey , stop crying. I'm not crying , see? You can stop now ... cause I'm over it Mikey! It's all over!  
What happened ... happened. All on it's own. We don't have the power to go back in time and change it ... and if we did , we're not gonna! I would never let that happen to us! EVER! And I swear , by Davincii's code that when we find a way ... we're gonna fix it." And that's how I finally stopped.

I said "Are you ... *sniff* ... Forreal ... *snuffle* ... big bro?"

I looked at him with sad eyes , and saw that it was true. Leo doesn't like lying. I suddenly felt a big pat on the back. It was Raph. Even though he beats me up ALL THE TIME ... he doesn't like to see me crying. Hime and Woofie lunged towards me , tackled me , and gave me the warmest hug ever.  
And then everyone joined in , even Case and Don.

"Sorry , Jones. I guess I just ... panicked." Donnie FINALLY got over his old gf's kidnapping ...  
that sounded mean.

"That's alright ... everyone does. Besides , we're gonna find her."

Yeah ... we're gonna find April O'neil! 


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: Humans In A Halfshell Chapter Two : Rescue Mission Possible?  
POV : Leonardo

Raph, Mike, Don, and the others (except April) followed as I led them to the exact spot Don told me she was. He had given her a tracker so that she could 'be safe' and whatever. It's a little creepy, but it's even worse when you realize that ALL THE GIRLS HAVE THEM BUT NOT US. Donnie: It's not creepy, Leo! I'm busy now making some for you guys, I just gave the girls theirs first because, well, they're girls! Oh, really, Donnie? Donnie (again): That's not what I meant! I'm making them in case you lose your T-phones!

As I was saying, I led them through the sewer system to the expected location. Halfway through, I decided to go topside to travel by rooftop. It's a lot less complicated than the sewers AND since it was an emergency, I couldn't risk getting lost. I knew we were close, because Donnies T-phone vibrated three times. That means we're nearing in on April and those dumb robots.

"Hault, vigillantees. We've reached our destination." I said. Everyone came to a sudden stop. They all looked at me puzzled. I wonder why...

"What'd you just call us?" said Raph, his fists balled up, ready to 'beat meh into a pulp' or something along the lines of that.

"Leo's just trying to talk like captain Ryan from that dumb fictional fantasy sci-fi, 'Space Heroes'." I can't tell if Don was defending me or offending me.

"Uh, Space Heroes is not dumb. It's a very good show! And it's way more realistic than mikey's stupid comic books. The 'Space Heroes' and 'Usagi' comics are very much based on realism and stuff." It's true,  
they are...

"Um, has everyone forgotten why we're here? Or should I 'remind' you all?" Wolffie threatened. Rude! I can see now why Donnie likes her so much. Donnie: Shut. up. Leo. At least i don't have a crush on Himeko! Raph: YOU WHAT!? Ehem, ANYWAYS...

"That's okay Woofie. I'll just 'wing it'!" Mikey said with a wink... I have no words.

"Allow me to rephrase for you, wolffie: does anyone besides Mikey know why we're here?" Himeko said.  
She's so nice, and kind, and pretty, and- Raph: WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY, LEO!? Uhh... nothing! Really! You don't have to 'beat meh into a pulp' or anything! Wait, why do I care? I'm not afraid!

"Okay, Leo. What's the plan, cause I have a trigonometry test tomorrow and I need Aprils help to not fail on it." Casey asked.

"Our plan, in case you forgot, is to attack the Foot first, since they have April. Then, we'll catch up to the Kraang and retreive the 'mystery shot'. By the way, Donnie, have you found out what kind of symptoms the shot cures?" I demanded answers. Now. I was NOT gonna fail the guys this time.

"All I know is that the 'mystery' shot is very, very valuable. It's worth over two million dollars, and that's just on Earth! And it's way more useful to mutants than humans." He answered.

That's not what I asked for, but that's all I needed to know. I'm guessing that's why the Shredder wants it so bad. He's such a turd... a really sneaky turd. But he doesn't know that we're even sneakier turds... wait, I mean NINJAS!  
Ugh, I suck at this.

All I said afterwards was "Let's do this." and that's all I needed to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Haii guys! I hope you're enjoying the series so far. I'd like to give tanks to Wolffang Mireiyu on DeviantArt. She's an awesome artist, yuh really oughta check her out! You can find her on Deviantart as WolffangMireiyu. Ish easy, really! I know that not a lot of people are reading this,  
probably, buh since you are, tank yuh so much. This fanfic would be worthless without yuh.  
Lemme know what you tink by commenting! This series is gonna be awesomeness.  
Tanks for your time! Baii guys! 


End file.
